The Council of Feign
The Council of Feign are the loyal advisors of Feignbar within the Empire of Artis Morticulo. As the highest ranking members of the Empire's hierarchy they control the military of Artis Morticulo and the civil governing bodies of the Empire. The Council is made up of four High Councillors and a board of twenty regular council members. With Feignbar also over seeing these council meetings, complete control of the Empire is within Feignbar's grasp. Unknown to the lower council members, the High Councillors were also conspirators in the Grand Betrayal and have been loyal followers of Feignbar since before the founding of the Empire of Artis Morticulo. Because of this, it can be assumed that whilst Artis Morticulo is under the rule of the Council of Feign and Feignbar himself, there is no bright future for the citizens of the Empire. The High Council The High Council are a group of Feignbar's most loyal and powerful servants, they have followed him for an unknown time and using their powerful wizardry, cunning and guile, were able to get placed on the seats of the First Council, founded by the first Emperor, Thorglir himself. Since the Grand Betrayal, which they took part in, Feignbars servants were made into High Councillors by Feignbar himself after it was suggested that the Council be expanded so that a repeat of the Grand Betrayal could never happen. With these servants in the most utter points of power within the Empire, Feignbar has total control of all the happenings within the Council whilst the regular Councillors remain oblivious to this terrible truth. Elder Yayverd Yayverd is the Elder of the Council and personally oversees the management within the lower council. Closest to Feignbar out of the High Councillors, Yayverd is the only member of the Council to ever speak to Feignbar in his private chambers and the only other person to know of Thorglir's body being syphoned of it's power by Feignbar. Yayverd spreads dark thoughts throughout the lower council members, corrupting them and slowly bending them to Feignbar's will so that he no longer has need of a lower council to delay his plans whilst keeping up a good public appearance. Moefaeyp Grand Magus of the High Court, Moefaeyp is in control of all magical affairs within the Council. He deals with controlling the information flow between Artis Morticulo and other magic using groups such as the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. He uses this position to provide Feignbar with constant information about other Kingdoms and lands which could potentially be invaded to benefit Feignbar more so. A weilder of both Arcane and Frost magic, however it is to be noted that he has a large fear of Fire magic and is also unable to call upon the element of Fire to aid him in battle because of this. Darcquocs Darcquocs is tasked with dealing with the religious happenings within the Empire. When Thorglir was ruling over the Empire, he promoted and encouraged people to follow the ways of the Light and so was deemed the religion followed by the citizens of the Empire. When Darcquocs was made a Council member by Thorglir, he was assigned to be the High Priest and so had great influence over the decisions of the Church and so forth. Now, after the Grand Betrayal, Darcquocs works towards slowly swaying the citizens of Artis Morticulo to worship other deities in hopes that eventually Feignbar will be worshipped as a God to them. Drakorae Although still completely brain washed by Feignbar, Drakorae was granted a seat on the High Council due to his previous role as the Warmaster of Artis Morticulo. Through the use of his dark magic, Feignbar has been able to keep control over Drakorae but also grant him the free will needed to perform his amazing tactical skills when leading the Imperial army. Drakorae is mainly kept on the Council as a simple yes man but it is useful that Feignbar can control him when any military questions occur within the Council, letting Feignbar push towards starting any wars he wish without question from the lower members. Category:Browse